To Be Together Again
by GamingGirl1998
Summary: (May contain *SPOILER*, I'm not sure, though I recommend you don't proceed if you haven't completed the game). What if John Marston's daughter didn't die at all? Rated T just to be safe. I'm not going to list characters in the story, otherwise it might ruin the story because of what might happen in later chapters. (If reviews support story). Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Together Again**

**Locations, scenery, Horse breed ideas and most characters belong to Rockstar, I do not own Red Dead Redemption, thank Rockstar for the wonderful game. Horse names used by a great book called 'The Sight' written by David Clement Davies.**

**Depending on reviews I may continue this, thanks for taking the time to read it. Please don't be too mean, it's my first fan fiction but do give advice, thanks.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to New Austin**

The sounds of hooves were clopping in a repetitive rhythm as a stallion continued to trot proudly through a western town, Armadillo. Sat atop the black and white piebald American Standard-bred was a young teenage girl, with dark blonde hair swaying gently in its bun. One of her gloved hands reached out to her brown cowboy hat and pulled it further down, shadowing her face and hiding her ocean coloured eyes as they now darkened in the shade.

She passed the saloon and grimaced at all the men swaying at the bar, drunk. The Stallion whinnied gently and half reared into the air as a dog scuttled in front of the horse, ruining the peaceful pattern of the sounds the horse was making with its whitened hooves.

"Whoa boy! What's up?" The girl strained her voice to emphasise her concern, but not raising her voice which was strong and stern but a little higher than expected. She then noticed the dog crawling away whimpering at the large horse that had shocked it with its reaction, she narrowed her eyes disapprovingly, "Oh, a dog..." She said flatly, as if not too impressed by the creature.

She dismounted her animal and smiled uncontrollably at it, "Stay here Fell, I won't be a minute." She stated casually as she hitched her horse to a post, she wasn't good at tying and had to give her full attention to the rope in her hands. After finally spending around thirty seconds at the post, she pivoted on her heels and made her way to the general store.

She was wearing slim denim trousers, and a deep blue and white chequered shirt tucked into her trousers in places. Dark brown boots overlapped her trousers, though her boots were without spurs, she hated the idea of tapping the horse's sides with the spurred boots, fearing she would tap a little too hard. She shook her head at the thought and continued to the store only to be wiped off of her feet, a rope hugged her legs and the sound of footsteps gained on her, she growled quietly and whispered to herself, "You gotta be kiddin' me!"

Dirt and dust was the only thing she could see at the moment, and then she was rolled over to be confronted with a knife, and clutched to it, a man's hand. She looked the man dead in the eye and cursed, "What the hell do you think your doin'?" The man put on a blank expression and replied calmly.

"I dunno, I guess it get's borin' sometimes..." The teenager flinched as the knife drew closer, if she wasn't hogtied she would've kicked the crap out of the man before her, and worse, she couldn't reach into her holster either.

"You're gonna regret this." She lied, and then thought, _Wait, why would he regret this? I don't know anyone here, he could cut me up right now and no-one would even care... _The girl was cut out of her thoughts by a gun shot. The man that had previously threatened her now fell over her, she gasped a little louder than she wanted to, and a shadow appeared over both her and the dead man, she panicked slightly as the man that was stood leant down, he had a white hat, white shirt and brown, leather jacket, a gold star shined on his chest. The man pushed the limp body off of her, and rolled her over cutting ropes loose.

As soon as she was free, she jumped to her feet almost as fast as lightning, the man now stood, a little taller than her.

"Them criminals won't stop will they?" He murmured to himself catching the girl's attention immediately.

"What do you mean, I'm gonna get tied up and almost cut to bits every five minutes?" The girl raised her slightly raspy voice a touch, concerned about the danger she was in, was it a mistake to come down to New Austin?

He waved the comment away and looked at the floor before looking back at her, "No, no, I didn't mean that at all, these people usually go after prostitutes but seemed rather interested in you instead." At this, the young woman frowned and turned to the man with the chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, only a few freckles patterned his cheeks, he looked around twenty-three years of age. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I just had to settle something in Twin Rocks." He shook his head at his comment.

"At least you did get here, otherwise I would've been sliced and diced all over the place."

"Anyway." he continued, "What brings you here? This area of America is the last place a woman such as yourself would want to be, and you look young too, how old are you?" He asked, seeming a little confused.

"Oh, I uh... Well I'm here lookin' for my brother, a few months ago, we were encountered by a group, or gang whatever you wanna call em', and he told me to run off, and after I did so, I lost him. I even went back to the place I had run from, but all that was there were the dead gang... Soo, now I'm trying to find him again. Oh, I'm fifteen..." The sheriff listened intently to what she had to say then nodded,

"Right... Well welcome to New Austin, but be warned, you might not fit in here, just be careful and on the look out, and if you can use a gun..." He motioned quickly to the Schofield sleeping in the girl's holster. "Then you shouldn't have as much trouble, Miss..."

"Miss Marston, Jade Marston."


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be Together Again**

**Locations, scenery, Horse breed ideas and most characters belong to Rockstar, I do not own Red Dead Redemption, thank Rockstar for the wonderful game. Horse names used by a great book called 'The Sight' written by David Clement Davies.**

**Depending on reviews I may continue this, thanks for taking the time to read it. Please don't be too mean, it's my first fan fiction but do give advice, thanks**

**Chapter 2: Second Time Lucky **

"So you're a Marston." The Sheriff replied, looking away from Jade. "Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Marston, my name's Luke Douglas, and if you need any help around here, just go to the office right over there." He waved his hand in the direction of the building with a large sign, and written on it 'SHERIFF' underlined and written in white capital letters. "Oh, and if you need a place to stay, I'm sure the bartender in the saloon would let you rent a room upstairs, though I must say, it's not pleasant, so I've heard from the townsfolk." Jade shook her head then allowed a slight smile to appear on her face.

"It's no problem Sheriff Douglas, I'm stayin' somewhere near Plainview, there's a camp there." The girl continued after a short pause, "Oh, I don't think I thanked you for saving me back there, I appreciate that, and I'll try not to get into anymore trouble." The Sheriff chuckled lightly then walked off slowly.

"Well I might see ya round Miss Marston, take care." He disappeared into the white building, well, it used to be white, in its age it was turning to a beige kind of colour, with dirt clogged in the corners. Jade smiled one last time before turning to go unhitch her horse, but just as she did so, it was right there, positioned in front of her nose. She jumped back and shook her head,

"That is it! I need expert help on how to tie a horse to a bloomin' hitching post..." She exclaimed at her horse. It just neighed gently at her and she smirked, wrapping her arms around the horses neck lightly, "At least you didn't run off, good boy you are."

She disconnected from the horse and walked to its side, feeding her left foot through a stirrup and hoisting herself on top of the large stallion. She clicked her tongue and yelled softly "Yah!" The horse dashed passed the Sheriff's office, out of Armadillo and up to Hennigan's Stead. They both cantered up the long slope, Jade observed the landscape from the raised ground, a Chapel, or Church came into view, she halted Fell and grabbed her binoculars. "Well, would you look at that?" She stated raising the binoculars to her sky blue eyes, "There's someone burying a body..." She Stopped her sentence then continued, her voice troubled and horrified, "Eww! No he's not, he's digging it up!" She stuffed her binoculars into her chestnut brown satchel and worked the piebald patterned stallion into a trot, urging them both away from the sight even though it was far away.

Fell and Jade now approached a small ranch, a woman darted up to her yelling. "Help us, please! Help!" She continued to scream, Jade's gloved hands pulled the reins. They came to a stop, but Jade couldn't help but put on a '_what the?' _expression. "They're about to steal our livestock!"

Jade's hand was already hovering above the revolver planted in her holster. "Where are they now?" She questioned awkwardly.

"Over there, see the cattle? Look!"

Jadespurred her horse, thrusting it into a gallop, it travelled at racing speed, its strides unbelievable. She revealed the Schofield and pointed it at one of the rustlers, while fighting to stay on top of the horse. Her finger twitched and a single bullet flew out of the barrel, stinging a man in the shoulder, he fell from his mount and rolled around on the dusty floor cursing to himself. She averted her gun to another man, the barrel of a Winchester Repeater was waving at her. Without hesitation she pulled the small trigger again, it was either her life or his, another shot rung through the air, drowning out the mooing of the cattle, this time a bullet span through his chest, and he too was without a horse.

She was stopped, the Schofield fell limp in her hand, colliding with the floor, disturbing the dust, as a gun clicked on her neck, she froze, aware that her life was about to be taken. Jade swallowed quickly, not daring to turn, run, or move. She didn't even blink, all she did was hold her hands up above her shoulders looking blankly in front of her, staring at a patch on one of the cow's hide.

"I'm afraid that's a bad idea Miss." The man commented with a chuckle, "Now you have to pay for the lives you just took..."

Before she could say anything, another shot sprang into action, the man pushing a gun to her neck also fell of his horse, falling to the ground next to her revolver. She looked down, her mouth agape, and turned around, a woman on a cart of two horses smiled at her. "Well that was a lucky shot."

The woman Jade had encountered just a few minutes ago ran up to her, "Thank you, thank you! Miss..."

"Oh call me Jade, please..."

"Okay Jade, I'm Miss Warthington, thank you so much for saving my cattle." Her eyes shone a delicate green, and she started for the cows, her black hair swaying in a trance as she did so. Jade then looked back at the woman still smiling on the cart.

"What were you trying to do Miss?" Her smile now faded to a confused frown.

"I was saving this woman's cattle, but it seems that it would've ended in a bad result if you hadn't come along at a perfect time." Jade stated and looked back at the blonde woman nodding, she also had blue eyes but much lighter blonde hair coated her head. Jade tapped her horse's sides and it walked gently towards the cart. "Thanks for that, I would've been worm food for the second time today."

The woman just chuckled, "Isn't your lucky day is it Miss?"

"No, no it isn't."

"I'm Bonnie Macfarlane, it's nice meeting you, how about you come back to our ranch, help me out for saving your life with a lucky shot." She smiled, successfully holding back another chuckle.

"That sounds fair Miss Macfarlane, I'm Jade Marston, it was a pleasure meeting you too."

Bonnie turned to her, narrowing her eyes so that they fixed onto Jade's, "You say you're a Marston? No wonder, they are all so stupid, genetics I guess." She still stared hard at her, nerving Jade a little, "Yeah, why do you ask, and what makes you think we're so stupid?" She asked, a little shaken by the stare and sternness locked in her voice.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the ranch; it's a long story..."

Jade just nodded at her in agreement, looking down at her horse and patting it's neck for a few moments, until she was cut out of her thoughts.

"That's a mighty fine stallion you got there Miss Marston, what's he called?" Bonnie questioned, breaking the silence that hung in the atmosphere.

"Oh, this is Fell, I've had him since he was just a year old, but he's four years old now, me and my brother found him in an abandoned barn in Tumbleweed. If you know where that is." She smiled, gazing at the horn of the saddle.

"Well it's good you saved him, such a remarkable animal... Now, let's hurry." Bonnie whipped the reins on the horses, enabling them to travel faster, kicking up dust as the horses galloped steadily along the dirt road. Jade also tapped Fell's sides, triggering the horse to canter at the same speed as the cart.

After a couple of minutes, they entered a large ranch, it had its own general store, barn, sheriff's office and corral, the corral was huge and inside it were probably a dozen horses. The ranch also had a good amount of stables, and the cattle had a huge paddock.

"Wow, this ranch is wonderful, Miss Macfarlane." She said, trying to keep her lower jaw from dropping. Bonnie just smiled, taking the compliment.

"If you say so, we haven't got much anymore."

"You sure do have enough though." Jade said, slowing to a trot as Bonnie halted the cart outside of the general store. She exited the driving seat and began unloading the products.

"Give me a hand will ya?" She yelled loud enough so it was audible for Jade. Miss Marston slid of the saddle, her boots connecting with the ground almost silently, she grabbed the reins of the piebald stallion and took her time hitching the creature. After another thirty seconds of time wasted, she made her way to back of the cart, sun throbbing in her face. Jade joined Bonnie in helping unload the cart of horse feed and hay.

"I think I'm going to enjoy helping you out Bonnie, I'm havin' fun already." She exposed a clear smile to the older blonde woman.

"Good. After we've sorted this out, we'll go and talk, and you can have a nice cold drink, this weather is unacceptable for a youngster like yourself to work in, especially cause' you haven't worked on a ranch before," She continued after a short break. "How old are you exactly?"

"Fifteen."

Bonnie didn't answer, she just carried most of the goods into the store, with Jade following her, also carrying products. They both walked out, silence hung awkwardly around them, until Bonnie decided to break it.

"Well then, let's go and have that cold drink and talk shall we?" She half questioned.

"Sure." Jade replied unsure if the question needed answering. Either way, they both proceeded to a large white house made of wood, it was in great condition and looked cosy, the fencing was in decent condition, but maybe needed a touch up or something. They made their way through an arch and towards the door, Bonnie stopping allowing Jade to go through first. "Thank you Miss Macfarlane."

"Oh please, call me Bonnie, call me Bonnie." She ordered.

"Okay, if you call me Jade... Bonnie." She half smirked at Miss Macfarlane, watching her nod.

"Sure, Jade."


	3. Chapter 3

**To Be Together Again**

**Locations, scenery, Horse breed ideas and most characters belong to Rockstar, I do not own Red Dead Redemption, thank Rockstar for the wonderful game. Horse names used by a great book called 'The Sight' written by David Clement Davies.**

**Depending on reviews I may continue this, thanks for taking the time to read it. Please don't be too mean, it's my first fan fiction but do give advice, thanks**

**Chapter 3: A Dim Light**

**Warning: This chapter does contain strong language.**

Jade and Bonnie were sat in the lounge, drinks in hand. Bonnie spoke up, "How did you get here? I mean... you sound kinda Mexican." She was right, Jade had a very slight hint of the Mexican accent engraved in her voice which most people didn't notice because it wasn't clear, barely audible.

"Yes, I've lived in Mexico for six years. I will tell you what happened if you like." She suggested.

"Please do." Was all Bonnie could say to that.

"It's a long story, but I'll try and cut it short. Okay," She began. "When I was nine, I was part of this gang, I think I was born into this gang. Well... Anyway, this man named Javier Escuella kidnapped me and we fled to Mexico, he was also a member of this gang and I think he wanted to leave, and if I remember right, it was straight after my father got shot during some sort of robbery." She said in a way that she was trying to recall an event she wasn't involved in. "When I was ten, Javier told me he wanted children, and said he knew he'd never have any, and that I was his adopted child, even though this 'Adoption' wasn't authorised. But when he'd said that, I escaped on a horse on the same night, even though I hadn't ridden one before, I was successful." She told Bonnie matter-of-factly.

"Well, what a brave young child you were, so where did you go?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I ended up in this small town called Chuparosa, everyone is very nice there, apart from the few drunken fools of course." She sounded like an adult with her choice of words, Bonnie seemed impressed by this. "I met this elderly fella by the name of Landon Ricketts, he taught me to shoot, ride and defend myself, I admire him because he's not like everyone else, doesn't tell a lady that they have to be a high class city gal. He believed that anyone could be what they wanted to be, and he'd help if he could." She paused, and Bonnie took this as an opportunity to inform her of her own knowledge of Landon.

"I know about that Landon Ricketts you speak of, used to be an outlaw, I believe he went to Mexico to start a new life, and that he'd return to America one day." She said while Jade shifted in her seat and downed half her drink.

"Yes, he said something about his past days, fell in with a gang when he was young." She shook her head and turned the conversation back to it's original subject, "I spent a year training to be the person I wanted to be, and lived in Mexico for a further year after that and then came back to America where I met this rather nice boy, he was only a year older than me at the time, he was thirteen." She took a second to smile before continuing, "I was sure I wanted to marry him until he told me his name was Jack Marston, he was my brother. We did lots together, the first thing we did was find my now trusty steed, Fell." Sadness entered her tone slightly, it was hard to believe that she'd lost him again. "Some days I wouldn't see him because he'd return to his home in Beechers Hope, he tried to persuade me that I should go back with them, but I refused, no way was I going to give my parents a heart attack, I even told him not to tell our parents that he knew about me. But now I'm old enough to know what I'd say to my parents, I want to return, but I need directions." Bonnie spoke again as Jade stopped.

"I can understand why you didn't go back, it was a good choice, I wouldn't return either, not at the small age you were, and still are." she urged a smile to form across her face, her voice was understanding and reassured Jade.

"We continued like this for three years," Jade began again. "But now I've just lost him again, thanks to a gang, I found a few dead when I returned to the place I last saw him, but this gang was weird, they were wearing suits and ties." A confused tone had been launched into her voice now.

"That's quite a story Jade, I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure someday you'll find Jack again, and I'll do my best to help.'' She encouraged herself that if Jade were going out in the wilderness, she would accompany Jade, it's better going out there with someone rather than going alone. "Now I have something to tell you, Jade." Her eyes met the young Marston's eyes before she began, "I know your father." She started slowly, "Just two days ago we found him half dead on the side of the road near Fort Mercer, he was lucky to be alive." She muttered, her eyebrows raised as if she was surprised. "It cost us fifteen dollars to keep him alive, so I suggested he helped out on the ranch a little."

"Just like me." Jade interrupted after a short pause from Bonnie.

"Yes, now you see why I describe him as stupid, that man tried to pick a fight with the worst outlaw in New Austin. Bill Williamson."

"That name sounds familiar..."

"I don't think I should really tell you this, but it's as much business as mine as it is yours, so..." She trailed off on purpose trying to get Jade to fill her in on her opinion.

"No, I think I'm better off not knowing Miss Macfarlane." She averted her gaze to the ground, evading the conversation.

A week had passed since Jade arrived at the ranch and Jade still hadn't seen her father or brother yet. She began to worry slightly, especially for Jack. She then thought that maybe she had seen her father, only she probably didn't recognise him, after all, six years could do a lot to change someone, Jade already proved this, she doesn't look anything like the child she used to be. Or maybe she was out with Fell while he visited the ranch, she didn't really ask Bonnie about him being around which wasn't going to help her.

"Jade!" Came a familiar voice. How she wished it was her father's. But she turned and answered politely.

"Hello there Mr. Macfarlane."

"I don't suppose you've seen Bonnie around?" His gruff voice questioned.

"Not since yesterday, is something the matter?" Agitation began to take over her current feelings and she gripped the hay tighter in her grasp, she could swear her knuckles were white from this grip, and she could feel her palms beginning to sweat under her black gloves. She was in the middle of cleaning out a horse's stable.

"I'll be back soon." Was the last she heard from the man as he mounted up a rich brown horse with a shiny black mane and tail, this horse nearly made Jade jealous because she didn't own the stallion. He fled out of the ranch and into Hennigan's Stead. She wasn't sure where he was off to or if she was going to follow him, maybe he had an idea where Bonnie could be. But she quickly made up her mind when she glanced at the darkening sky and her eyes were making a weak attempt to stay open. Jade made her way towards the house when she noticed a dim light flickering in the cabin that had been lent to Mr. Marston by the Macfarlane's, or at least that was what Amos, a ranch hand, had told her. Although every night this lantern was on, she didn't ever take the time to investigate, but now she decided she would. She approached the cabin confidently but slowly so that she didn't look suspicious to those who may be watching her, but confidence was something she lacked, so this approach didn't work very well. The door was literally in her face now, and she gave a hard knock on the wooden surface, but all that returned was the sound her knuckles made against the door. With an acute sigh she entered, her heart thundering against her chest as if it would explode like dynamite had been planted there, until she learned nobody was home. A frown formed across her face at this, although she was terrified to finally be reunited with a loved one, she was sure as hell looking forward to it.

_Armadillo_

Drew Macfarlane was pacing around by Marshal Leigh Johnson's desk in Armadillo. "I don't have a clue." He stated sternly, "Alright, but it's got to be something to do with that Gonvernment boy!" He continued angrily.

"We'll talk to him, find out what he knows." The Marshal suggested, waving his hand around gesturing as he sat calmly at his desk. As he said that, the door swung open and John Marston walked in casually

"Fuckin' is, where is she Marston?" Drew practically yelled in his face.

"Who?" John said dumbly, who else could Mr. Macfarlane possibly be talking about if he referred to she?

"Who?" He echoed the words back at John, "My daughter you Fuckin' scum." He said the words as if John was actually some sort of maths teacher who didn't know what one plus one totalled. "Where's Bonnie?" He said finally.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since after the fire." John really was dumbstruck here, Drew was a man you shouldn't get on the wrong side of, even John knew that. "Why?" He added.

"Why?" Drew spat another replay at Marston, "Because she hasn't been seen since yesterday afternoon." His temper was already blown, he'd already lost many children, no way was he losing his only daughter too. "I don't think I can cope, if I lose another child-" He was cut off as he threw his threatening glare in the Marshal's direction.

"Now drew, nobody's lost anything yet." The Marshal was stood now, confusion rolled within his wrinkles due to his age as he spoke, still calmly. "I'm sure she's fine-" He began walking over to Drew when an irritating, slightly drunken voice cut him off too. Coincidence.

"Oh, Mister Marshal..." All three men stared at the door listening to the singing like rhythm of each word. "Mr Marshal..." The tone sounded more serious now, which pulled John, Leigh and Drew towards the door. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The weird voice chanted.

"Who the hell is that?" Mr. Johnson said flatly to himself.

"Even better! Good day Mr. Macfarlane." He greeted as he was mounted atop a strawberry roan mare with a white patch on it's rump.

"Get down from that horse, boy, or I'll shoot." The Marshal threatened, he didn't seem pleased with this fool. But the man just laughed at his threat before replying.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Mister. Not if Drew Macfarlane wants to see his Bonnie back in one piece." He said, none of these people's glares intimidated the man. "Hey, Mister. Macfarlane, it's a nice girl you got there." He acknowledged teasingly.

"Get down from there!" Drew retorted, a clear scowl overrun his face.

"You know, part of me's got to thinking I should just marry her myself, give her a baby an' that." He said, a chuckle hid behind every word. John wasn't happy about that statement, Bonnie certainly deserved better than this coward scum that was mounted in front of him.

"What do you want?" The Marshal asked coldly.

"That's better." The man complimented, before continuing, "I want Norman Deek." He said. At that the horse reared into the air with a whinny as if those words had an effect on it. "I want him set free. Then you'll get your daughter back, Mister."

"We don't do deals with outlaws, boy." Leigh informed him seriously.

"Yeah you do!" The outlaw ordered, as if he were correcting Leigh Johnson. "Let's not waste each other's time pretending otherwise." He suggested. "Whole government themselves ain't much more than a bunch of crooks." That John could agree with, the government had stole his family until he'll finish their dirty work. But that didn't remove the annoyed expression that coated his face. "This is the land of opportunity, Mister, and I'm givin' you the opportunity to get you your daughter back, before fifteen friends of mine take out all their anger... And, loneliness on her."

"Where the hell is she?" Drew demanded, this description of what they were going to do to his Bonnie was not pleasant and he wouldn't allow it. John's face was priceless, twice as worse as Drew's. This drunken ass was going to suffer dearly if anything happened to her.

"Where is she, boy?" The Marshal basically repeated Drew's sentence before the mounted scum could reply.

"Bring Deek up to Tumbleweed in couple of hours." He insisted, "And no getting' no funny ideas, or I will slit that whore's throat myself!" He threatened angrily spacing out his words. "You boys have a pleasant afternoon... Ya!" He spurred the horse dangerously hard, and they were out of sight in no time.

"What do we do?" The Marshal asked, a reply followed by John almost instantly.

"We do as he says. You and me, Marshal." He looked at Drew, "Mr. Macfarlane, I'll get you your daughter back, I owe her that." He reasoned.

"Please do." Was all Drew could muster as he shook John's hand with both his. He took a seat outside the Sheriff's office heartbroken, what if he never saw Bonnie again?

"I'll teach ya some respect for the law." The Marshal's voice could be heard from inside, Drew's right hand cupped his forehead. Jonah, one of the Marshal's deputies walked out with Deek slung over his shoulder and Leigh followed him soon after, "Hurry up, boy. Let's go." It was as if he was talking to a dog, but John didn't bother firing anything back at that, "Quick as you can, deputy, and make sure he's tied on good."

"Stay with me Marston!" Jonah called out. Just as John left Drew's side he called back, "I won't let anything happen to her, sir."

With that, John, Leigh, Jonah, and another deputy, Eli, mounted up and were away.


End file.
